Под левым ухом
by Svora
Summary: дорога из арраса. чистейшее психование - как персонажа, так и фанфикера.


С дилижансом не повезло: прямо напротив устроились две пожилые тетушки с незакрывающимися ртами. Казалось, что если под действием какой-нибудь непреодолимой силы они вынуждены будут умолкнуть хотя бы на полминуты, то разорвутся, как граната Шрапнеля, и тысячи лишних, сорных слов, распирающих их изнутри, разлетятся вокруг, накрыв все живое в радиусе поражения - настолько судорожной и торопливой казалась их болтовня. Пришлось отказаться от намерения подремать в дороге и искать какой-либо другой способ себя занять.

Он вспомнил о череде поручений, отданных мэром - как ни в чем ни бывало - во время вчерашнего разговора. Странный все же человек. Несмотря ни на что - странный, невозможно странный, невыносимо странный, непозволительно странный, чтоб ему провалиться. Впрочем, что уж - все равно с этим делом покончено, с Вальжаном покончено, а заодно покончено и с неким ретивым идиотом, неспособным, как оказалось, различать жажду мести и чувство долга - и это правильно, это справедливо, подумал он с угрюмым злорадством, все получили то, что заслужили, и господин Мадлен тоже не избегнет своей участи рано или поздно... Мадлен. Вальжан. Мадлен. Вальжан. Для ясности он прикрыл глаза и поочередно восстановил в памяти внешний вид того и другого. Разные люди. Разные. И перепутавший их действительно непригоден.

Однако к черту их обоих, - господина Мадлена в особенности. Лучше подумать о Шарселе - тут все ясно. То есть с ними тоже все ясно, но с ним еще и просто. Монрейльская притча во языцех с сенсационными продолжениями - господин-Шарселе-которому-мешают-соседи-и-хотят-его-извести. Сначала подозрительные стуки и шорох в подвале у соседа напротив, потом сосед справа принялся дымить печной трубой прямо ему в окна, теперь вот к заговору приобщена и водосточная труба, размывающая фундамент - почтенный домовладелец с Монтр-де-Шампиньи получается вовсе безнадежно обложенным со всех сторон. Сходить, впрочем, стоит, раз уж есть жалоба - но это подождет. А вот к мамаше Бюзопье нужно в первую очередь. Она не из тех, кто будет выдумывать и раздувать их мухи слона, а с Шенелонга станется - дурак и свинья вроде галерников, даже странно, что он никогда там не был - хотя кто сказал?.. Э нет, одернул он себя, нет. Это уже не твое дело, тем более что ты для него не годишься. Если что и всплывет, то этим будут заниматься уже другие.

Тетушки все повышали голоса. Раздражение росло, и пришлось в конце концов прибегнуть к обычному способу задавливать его в себе - понагляднее и поярче представить, как давешний подсудимый полосует их на глухом пустыре тупым ножом, а они визжат, рыдают и просят пощады. Инстинкт защитника безотказно взметнулся и зарычал, подобно сторожевой собаке; cносить бессмысленное кудахтанье двух глупых куриц, живых, здоровых и находящихся под охраной в его присутствии, сделалось сразу гораздо проще, и он стал зачем-то думать про мамашу Бюзопье и про то, как она однажды в промозглый день вынесла ему стакан подогретого вина, пояснив, что иначе он замерзнет и простудится, а полицейский с насморком - это уже не полицейский. Она тоже любила поговорить - но это выглядело как-то не так, как у этих двоих. Не как шум и жужжание, а словно дети мячом перебрасываются на улице.

А в поручениях был еще кто-то. Вот. Мадам Рене ле Босе и вдова Дорис. Первая - смешная баба - нос дерет и выкаблучивается, именно поэтому от нее ничего примечательного ожидать не придется. А вот вдова с ее черным платьем, белым воротничком, постной физиономией и чрезмерной любовью к благотворительным начинаниям... тьфу ты, черт! да что же это? Прекратить.

Он, оказывается, бездумно начал обкусывать кожу вокруг ногтей - чем в последний раз занимался много лет назад. Мерзкая детская привычка, стало быть, никуда не делась, а просто сидела где-то внутри и ждала удобного момента, чтобы взять реванш. Он выругал себя за это - а потом подумал, без всякой связи: раствориться бы в воздухе и никогда не существовать на свете. Мысль уплыла так же, как и всплыла, и он тут же забыл про нее, тупо уставившись в окно и ни о чем больше не думая.

В Монрейль прибыли заполночь, и было уже понятно, что он никуда не пойдет людей будить почем зря, а отправится прямо домой. Это почему-то порадовало. Хотя на самом деле было все равно: спать, или ходить по всем этим вопросам. Он не стал думать о том, что общего между этими двумя занятиями, тем более что откуда-то вдруг нарисовался сержант Бержерон, оглядел его обеспокоенно и с наигранной бодростью произнес:

- Добрый вечер, шеф! как доехали?

- Отвратно. Что-нибудь было тут без меня?

- Ничего. То есть Шарселе бузил, а так - ничего.

- Труба?

- Водосточная.

- Проверили?

- Зачем?

- А надо. Это как в сказке про пастушка-брехунишку: два раза соврет, а на третий раз и правда волки придут. И останемся мы в дураках, потому что думали, что самые умные...

Бержерон промолчал. То ли потому, что его это убедило, то ли наоборот - отмахнулся внутренне, сопля зеленая, но спорить не стал в видах субординации. Полуутвердительно сказал только:

- Я вас провожу.

- Не нужно. Занимайтесь своим делом.

Сержантик, кажется, обиделся. Но все-таки поперся следом, пытаясь быть незаметным. Вот и какого, спрашивается? Любопытство хорошо, только когда оно по делу, а не просто ради самого себя. Впрочем, гонять он его не стал - сделал вид, что не заметил. Хрен с ним. Пусть уже его заместитель воспитывает. Лучше добраться до дома пораньше и таким образом поспать лишнюю пару минут, а не тратить ее на непонятно что. В конце концов, он фактически уже не имеет права выбивать дурь из подчиненных.

Сон приснился гадкий: изо рта у людей вокруг вываливалась черная гниль, они умирали, лежали на улицах, а он должен был что-то с этим сделать, но никак не мог понять, что - однако должен был это сделать именно он. Потому что умирающие звали именно его - со всех сторон, с мостовых, со скамеек, из домов, грохоча изнутри в двери. Он открыл одну из дверей, но стук продолжался.

Тогда он понял, что стучат в его собственную дверь.


End file.
